Red Confederate
by xXxHitachiinxXx
Summary: AU It's merely a bargain between the village leader, Cross, and the vampire prince, Kaname. What happens when the prince bargains for his daughter, Yuki, to be his blood slave? Will Yuki be able to keep the peace between the races or start a war? KanaxYuk
1. A Princely Appearance

Heya! Here's my second fan fiction on Vampire Knight. I hope you enjoy this as much as my other story, His Mutt, which is still under work itself. I'll be working hard on both, if you enjoy them, that is. Reviews give me inspiration. Reviews make me want to write more. Please drop a review or critique. It would be a lot of help. Thank you Miki

Alas, I don't own Vampire Knight. Unfortunately….

Yuki lain on the velvet red sofa, snuggling against a soft thermal blanket. Her short brunette hair splayed against the fluffy white pillow, cushioning her head. She was so tired and sweaty from doing all the house chores left to her by her dear father, Cross. Her long eyelashes fluttered, wanting eyelids to close so that a deep slumber could wash over her, trapping her within a dream. Yuki Cross was forever stuck doing the dirty tedious chores throughout the day while her father was off, away from the small village they inhabited. The village was on the brink of extinction thanks to the outbreak of vampires that harbored themselves just outside of the village's protective ponderous wooden walls.

To much of Yuki Cross's distain, her father made secure life-threatening deals with the vampires' seductive prince. The prince had let her father go on with concocting ideas and rules to keep the vampires submissive. Of course, there was always a fair price in exchange for any bargain. Since the vampire prince kept his blood lusting monsters in line and away from human sight, Cross had to give virgin blood in a vial from willing donors inside the village. For the sake of humanity, Cross had bound the deal by sealing the peace treaty with his own blood as well as Kaname's. The bloody bargain had been in effect for more than two years now.

Not one of the weak villagers would ever suspect a problem to arise. They forced themselves to believe in the treaty, knowing it would cost them blood and life. There was no other way of protection than of Prince Kaname Kuran's own word. No matter how shady the contract between the vampire and human seemed, all the humans could do was helplessly hope things would go smoothly and without a haze of bloodshed by the vampires' own fangs and claws.

Yuki's nimble fingers had untied the front of her corset under the blanket. The pink silk ribbons slipped from her pale hands. Now she could definitely breathe better than before. Why had they made such hurtful attire for young woman? The corsets she wore everyday made it so she could not breathe or pinched at her bosom. Just as Yuki was about to take her catnap, someone began frantically knocking upon the front door.

"What now…?" Yuki asked herself with a grumble as she lifted herself from the comfortable sofa.

She pushed open the door in aggravation. At this point, Yuki was exhausted as ever. Her tired eyes slightly widened at the disheveled appearance of her father, Cross.

Cross's dark blue tunic was ripped and torn in various places over his chest. Small minor cuts were scattered across his peachy skin. His glasses slipped down his nose as he stared at his daughter.

"Father, what happened to you? Was it the vampires?" She asked with concern, whispering harshly.

"The woods are too harsh to cut through looking so crisp and clean, Miss Cross…" A deep soothing voice spoke up.

It was then at that moment, that Yuki realized her father wasn't alone. The tall lean figure behind him was a vampire. Just her luck, it wasn't any ordinary vampire either. No, it was the vampire prince himself. Standing elegantly, besides a few healing scratch marks, was Prince Kamane Kuran, pure blood vampire of the vampire nation.

Prince Kaname Kuran was as gorgeous as rumored by the old giddy village gossips. His brownie-colored hair shaggily fell in alternating angles down his long pale neck. Eyes the color of polished rubies stared down at her, awaiting a reaction from her.

The prince adorned himself in only a plain white cotton shirt layered over by a black vest along with black pants. A smile tugged at his soft lips.

"Miss Cross, is there a problem with your dress?" Kaname spoke up through the silence. His abnormal red eyes lowered, looking down at her breasts.

Yuki looked down to find that because she had previously let the ties of her corset free, her dress was slipping down her body. The dress was now barely covering her chest.

"Aaah!" Yuki pushed up the dress, covering her chest once more. Her cheeks turned crimson, burning with such uncomfortable warmth.

"Yuki dear… The prince and I must conference here in our house. Could you be a dear and go check up on your friend, Yori, for a while?" Her father asked her pleadingly.

Yuki looked at her father warily, giving him a frown. What was so important with the vampire prince that she could not hear? She had the right to stay in the house if she so pleased. If she was really determined, all she had to do was demand to stay there. Who had kept the house up to date? Who watched the house while Cross was off visiting Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome? It was her, of course! At times like these, Yuki could demand the respect she wanted. Yuki Cross was not a small child anymore. She was in her mid-teen, allowed to wed now and start a family if she so wanted to.

However, seeing how disheveled and pleading her father seemed, Yuki's feelings against his decision of her not staying faded away. With a slight nod, she answered "Alright, Father. But I'll be back in no more than two hours time…."

Cross gave her a faint smile. He bent down and planted a fond kiss atop her head, "Thank you, Yuki…"

She blushed, embarrassed by her father's display of affection in front of vampire Prince Kaname Kuran. As she went to tie up her corset once more, pale cool fingers nudged hers away, meticulously typing the pink silk ribbons up.

Those cool hands belonged to none other than Kaname Kuran.


	2. A Serious Exchange

Here's the update. Pretty quick, in my opinion, no? XD Yeah… Anyhow, thank you for the reviews so far and I do hope you'll enjoy this tale of mine. Not sure if I put the disclaimer up on this story yet…. If not, I do not own Vampire Knight, sadly. --- Miki 3

Cross took out a dented silver spoon from the silverware drawer. He dunked his spoon into his mug, creating a clattering sound that echoed through the silence. Both men were settled in the musty cramped kitchen. Cross was busying himself by making some tea while Prince Kaname sat humbly on a pine stool by the circular pine table.

"Would you like some?" Cross asked politely with a faint smile. If only things were on lighter terms.

"No thank you. I prefer only blood as you should know…" Kaname smiled back, exposing his elongated fangs.

"Ah, yes, of course. My bad, Prince Kuran…" Cross poured steaming hot water into his mug from his floral teapot. Yes, floral. Cross had a more girlish side than most men.

"Mr. Cross, do you know why we are here in your house than up at my own domain?" He asked, eyes watching Cross stirring the silver spoon around in his mug.

"Somewhat, yes…" Cross looked up at him sadly. "I know it has to do with the peace between both races, am I right?"

"Yes," Kaname nodded his head. "You have told me that you are out of willing virgins to splay their blood for their life? How is that, Mr. Cross?"

"Well, a lot of the villagers have consummated their marriages. Many teens are wed already, either expecting or have children. I already know you won't accept innocent blood of a child… The few virgins left are, well, unwilling…" Cross explained, worried about the outcome and solution of this arising problem.

"I see…" Kaname sighed. "Why are there so many marriages?"

"People find love. People want families. Don't you want a family?"

"I have not found the suitable mate yet, if you must surly know, Mr. Cross." Kaname frowned. "How are you to keep the side of your deal? Without my thirst quenched, how am I to supply protection for your people from my hungry vampires? As you may already be able to tell, this is a serious matter. A critical decision between life and death with your village."

Cross stared at the vampire prince, not so sure on how to answer nor what answer to give him. He knew very well that Prince Kaname wanted virgin blood, but there were barely willing sacrifices anymore.

"Is…there something you had in mind? I'm sure you have a solution for both races, am I right, Prince?"

Kaname grinned, watching the older man worry. He resembled a blowfish for a few minutes as he struggled to conceive an answer. "Mr. Cross, do you doubt me so much? Of course I have an answer for you. For both of our needs." He laced his pale fingers together, letting the tension rise between them. "In exchange for the protection of your small village, I ask for only one thing."

"That would be…?" Cross inquired, cocking one eyebrow. He brought the mug's cool rim to his lips, letting the warm tea trickle inside his mouth. The warm beverage stung his tongue, making him cough a bit before settling down into a chair beside Prince Kaname. So much for trying to be polite and graceful.

"Mr. Cross, I would like you to take this into great consideration. Your answer will depend upon life and death, do you acknowledge that?" Kaname purred.

"By the way you keep repeatedly consoling me and bring up the importance in the matter of our peace, I have a feeling I will not like this exchange…" He looked up at the handsome vampire prince.

"Correct. What I will ask of you this time will not be as light as small vials of virgin blood. What I ask for will permanent our peace pact."

"Just tell me now, Prince. I don't want to keep guessing the worst."

"Very well," Kaname let out a sigh before retaining his serious composure. "In exchange for your village to be protected, I ask for Yuki Cross to be my blood donor residing at my castle. She is still a virgin, yes. Moreover, she is very pretty, both physically and spiritually… I shall keep her safe there as I keep this human habitat safe."

Cross's eyes enlarged to the size of golf balls. "MY YUKI-CHAN?!" He rose up from his seat suddenly, flailing his arms slightly. "You want to steal away my only daughter?! My Yuki-chan? To be a SLAVE?!"

"Calm down. You do not have to make this out to be more than it is. I merely ask of her to be my personal blood donor. She'll be safe. I won't kill her off and neither will I let the other vampires do so. Yuki Cross is very precious. Not only to you, but to me as well." He smiled sincerely.

"But…But…" Cross stumbled upon words, not able to compute a full sentence. How could he lose his dear Yuki? But if he declined this offer, it meant bloodshed to all his villagers. Kaname had indeed pinned him up against a tight situation.

"I shall give you this one night to think this all over. Although, I must warn you ahead of time that on this night, I'll have little to no control over my vampires. I will come tomorrow evening wanting an answer." Kaname got up from his chair, heading over for the door. "Goodnight, Mr. Cross." With that polite goodbye, Prince Kaname left the house, emerging back within the dark lush woods.

"Oh, Yuki, you are so lucky that you aren't pregnant…" Yori sighed. She had sat herself down on her bed, pillows propped up behind her back. Her stomach swelled up, looking as if it were a watermelon than a tummy. Closing her eyes, Yori started to rub languidly at her bloated belly.

"Well, Yori, I don't see the point of getting married and having children so soon. Plus, it's not as if I'm in love with anyone, anyways…" Yuki muttered, shaking her head slightly.

"Yuki, don't go around saying those things! Not when Cross had picked out a fiancée for you. Your fiancée is pretty handsome, if I may say so myself!" She smiled. "I'm sure you'll learn to love him due in time."

"What? How can I possibly marry that man? We're only childhood friends, nothing more. I do not see him as a potential husband, Yori…"

Suddenly screams enveloped the house. The source of the screams cam from outside.

"Wait here, Yori. I'll go check things out…" Yuki whispered before frantically running for the front door. Pulling ajar the door, Yuki witnessed someone's death that night.

A young woman with fiery red hair was cradled in the arms of a young pretty man who had short wavy blond hair. The woman screamed as her neck was craned to the side with force by the man. From where Yuki was standing, she could see wet crimson spilling down the woman's neck.

"VAMPIRE!" Yuki screamed without meaning to.

The young red-haired woman's eyes rolled to the back of her head as the blond vampire discarded her onto the dirt ground. He ran toward Yuki, tackling her to the ground with forceful impact.

Yuki opened her mouth to scream for help, but found herself too scared and unable to. She cringed as she felt the vampire's scratchy wet tongue licking the side of her bony neck. Just when Yuki had thought that this was going to be the last moments of her life, she heard two gunshots go off. Dark red blood splattered Yuki's clothing as the vampire fell away from her, twitching and moaning loudly all the while cradling his shoulder.

"You goddamn vampires. Leave her alone. Stop the pathetic moaning, too. Damn, I only grazed your shoulder as a warning, you wussy. Now get out of this damn village…" A deep cold voice growled.

Yuki looked up to find the man her father arranged to be her husband one day without her consent. Arranged marriages, you have to love them….not.

Her husband-to-be was none other than the vampire slayer, Zero Kiryu.


	3. A Bloodshed

_Heya! Here's the next chapter. I wanted to write more to the chapter, but all of you demand more so soon. So, being as benign as I am, I'll make this one and the next a short one. I promise for the chapters to eventually get longer. XD _

"Are you all right, Yuki?" Zero Kiryu asked, pushing his gun, _Bloody Rose,_ into its holster. The chains that were attaching him to his gun clanked and clinked together. He pulled her up carefully, trying to manage a smile for her sake. After all, Cross, the village leader, was going to make her his wife. He was glad to be the man that Cross chose as Yuki Cross's husband. If he could have chosen the woman to mother his children, he would have picked her anyways.

To him, Yuki was a pretty, caring, and interesting young woman. Yes, sometimes she could get on his nerves a bit, but who didn't? Everyone seemed to piss him off. They had been friends ever since they were tiny toddlers. He knew everything there was about her and she knew _mostly _everything on his part. There were just some things better left unsaid with his morbid past.

His family and related events of their death was irreverent to what his wife-to-be needed to know of him. No one but Cross really actually needed to know. Zero would keep it that as long as he possibly could.

Obviously, Yuki would one day find out. Especially when they wanted children or when they wanted to love each other. Unfortunately, Zero had known for a while that marrying his childhood friend who bring about the revealing of his past. It was only a matter of time. Zero couldn't keep running away from it all as much as he wanted to. Everyone had to face the horrific facts one day no matter how upsetting the results would be.

"Yes…. I'm fine…" Yuki answered, giving him a slight smile back. Her clothing was stained by the blood of the rebellious vampire. "My clothing isn't, however…" She frowned, staring at all the crimson splattered across her dress. "Thanks for helping me out, Zero. I could have died…"

Zero managed a smirk as he dropped his hands away from her. "It would have sucked if you died, you know I've got to keep you safe since danger tends to usually find you."

"What?! That is not true!" Yuki retorted with a snort, promptly putting her hands upon her waist.

"Oh really? Then explain last week when you almost fell into the well gathering water… Or three weeks ago you were barely grazed by Yori's cow by doing her chores for her…" Zero laughed, eyeing her playfully.

"Well…" Yuki sighed. Biting her lip, she knew she couldn't protest. All the incidents Zero described were true. He had come to the rescue each time, now that she recalled.

"Are you stalking me?! You stalker! You pervert!" Yuki grinned, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Oh? If I'm a pervert, I'd be doing something more like this…" He quickly pulled up the skirt of her dress to reveal Yuki's red panties. Zero grinned, staring, before letting out a laugh.

"ZERO KIRYU!!!!!!" Yuki screamed, pulling her dress down back over her legs. Her face turned from a pale white to tomato red. Yuki cross's eyes were scrunched shut and her lips formed a tight thin line.

"That's something I normally wouldn't do. Even if your panties are very nice… I'm not a pervert nor a stalker, Yuki… Think of me as a protector. I am, after all, your fiancée." He smirked smugly, arms crossed over his chest.

"Must you remind me….?" Yuki opened her eyes. "I better go check on Yor—"

Zero snagged her arm back just as she turned away toward Yori's house.

"Huh?" Her knees buckled from the slight impact. She looked at him questionably. Her mouth gaped open slightly, awaiting an answer for his action.

"Yuki, now that we've had our share of laughter, we need to report to your father. A vampire roaming the village is taboo to your father and Prince Kaname's deal, am I right? Something isn't right. This is the first vampire we've seen that penetrated through our village's barrier. Don't you get it, Yuki? We're in danger and more importantly, Cross is keeping secrets away from us all!" Zero frowned, tugging at her arm. His eyes glowed a deep red-ish color while his eyebrows furrowed. Zero was absolutely scary when he was mad. "Do you understand?"

Yuki shed away from his electrifyingly dark stare. Had the reason behind the vampire was due to her father and Prince Kaname conversing in the house? Was that the reason her father wished her away from there? What had been so important and secretive that she wasn't allowed to overhear?

Pain struck her right through her heart so suddenly. She felt as if a cold hand had wriggled through her chest, clutching her heart tightly. Her honey-colored eyes widened with her knees buckling even more than before. Her legs felt like stone as fear spasmed throughout her body. She wanted to run to her father now. Only that her body was preventing her from that wanting.

Her father had to be in grave danger! How could she have let a vampire prince alone in the house with her father? Why had she not thought things thoroughly previously when he had asked her to leave the house for them?


	4. A Price To Sacrifice

_Here's the other short chapter I was referring to in the previous chapter. Anyhow, I want to thank all my lovely reviewers and readers! The reason I write these stories are for you all to enjoy it! Please keep leaving me reviews and talk with me, if you'd like. I really appreciate it a lot. Thank you! Obviously, you know who you are if you reviewed, read, or love this story so far. I don't need to single you all out. ------ Miki_

"Father!" Yuki screamed, running up the dirty narrow path to their house which meandered through a bit of wood. She had recently been relieved of being in a state of paralyze. Barely tripping over the skirt of her dress, Yuki grasped the knob of the house's front door, jerking it open with explicit force.

She found her father slumped on the sofa she had previously lain upon. "Father?!" Yuki pressed her fingers frantically on his neck, searching for two small puncture holes. Thankfully, Yuki let out a small relieved sigh, not finding any punctures or broken skin. Besides, she had felt a pulse. He was fine, for now.

"Father…Get up…" She poked at him just as a demure Zero strode into the house, settling beside her like a large silhouette.

"Hmmmm?" Cross groaned. His voice was masked by slumber. He rolled over, facing away from them. Cross didn't want his pleasant dream to evanesce.

"CROSS!" Zero yelled, furrowing his brows. "Get your ass up now!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Cross sat up suddenly. His eyes were almost the size of plump oranges. Drool dribbled down the corner of his lips. Cross's hand swatted away at the spittle, turning his attention upon his daughter and the man he chose to be her husband. "Yuki-chan? Zero-kun?"

"Don't call me that, Cross!" Zero growled. He had the audacity to whip out his elegant gun, Bloody Rose.

"Sorry, Zero…" Cross frowned, whimpering slightly. One of the reasons why he chose Zero as his daughter's fiancée was because he found himself being compelled to this young man. His silvery white hair and narrowed dark eyes were breath-taking. "I forgot that you aren't a child anymore. Just like I do with my Yuki-chan…."

"Oh, please, Cross. You can obviously tell that I am a man. If you need help with that, should I smack some sense into you?" Zero growled.

"Ha ha…. That will not be necessary…" Cross nervously scratched at his short shaggy hair. Zero could sure snap when he wanted to.

"Enough, Cross. We both know how you've been making an ass out of the village. You're our leader. We're supposed to trust you, but you're keeping secrets from us? How could you do that? You can't even deny this ever because Yuki was only justattacked by a damn vampire. You better have a pretty damn good idea or else, Cross!" Zero raged, his eyes seething with fire.

"WHAT?!" Cross gasped, looking at his daughter. He slid off the couch, grabbing his daughter. Enveloping her into a hug, he clung to her like a leech. Cross started to rock her back and forth in his arms, wailing dramatically. "My pooooooor Yuki-chan!"

"FATHER! STOP IT! YOU'RE SUFFOCATING ME!" Yuki yelled. She tried to break free from his hold, only to fail.

"Yuki…..Yuki-chan…" her father smothered her with fatherly kisses. "You only know I want the upmost best for you, right….? I love you!!!"

"Cross, why are you acting like a woman with her monthlies? Is it your time on the month, Miss Cross?" Zero lashed out, wanting to get answers from him. Why were vampires invading? With Cross's current state, Zero wasn't sure if he'd be getting ant answers never mind the ones he needed to know.

"Zero, don't be so mean to me….But alas, we all must converse. Yuki-chan being isn't unusual for the time being…" Cross sighed, releasing a hyperventilating Yuki.

"How is that normal?" Zero growled, throwing his arms dramatically into the air. "Well…." Cross twiddled his thumbs, looking down at them. "How do I say this…?"

"The prince of vampires screwed our asses over?!" Zero raged, eyes flaring a deep hue of red.

"No, no, no! It was our fault!"

"Our fault? How the hell is it our fault? We had women sacrificing blood for that bastard!"

"But….But…."

"But what, Cross?"

"Prince Kaname is out of the supply of virgin blood because there is only one virgin woman left…" Cross flailed his arms, blushing.

Zero's eyes settled upon Yuki, who was now, at this point, blushing. Her pale soft cheeks turned deep red, contrasting with the rest of her skin. Her lips pursed, shaking her head slightly.

"How is she the only virgin left?" He asked her father, frowning.

"People marry. People want families. The prince doesn't want a child's innocent blood." He sighed. Cross took Yuki's hand, lacing their fingers. He swung their connected hands back and forth.

"Father…" Yuki sighed with annoyance. "Stop…" She pulled her arm back gently. The family love and over-protectiveness between the father and daughter reminded the author faintly of her favorite manga/anime and her favorite mad scientist.

"So what will explain why there was a rogue vampire? Are we under attack?" Zero questioned, wrapping a possessive arm around Yuki's waist.

"We are only under attack tonight if I give into his final deal."

"Final deal?" Zero cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, for a final peace, Kaname has set a high price…"

"A high price?" Zero drew Yuki closer to him. "What is the price?"

"The price is Yuki as his blood slave…" Cross whispered sullenly. "For all the innocent lives here, we must make a sacrifice. Yuki, tomorrow, much to my chagrin, you will become our confederate and blood slave to Kaname-sama…."

"WHAT?!" Zero roared. "How could that bastard be so damn sick?!"

"Well, you are going along as well… To be my eyes while I'm here. Yuki needs someone familiar in that castle."

"A slave…" Yuki muttered. She broke away from Zero, taking leave from the room. Yuki, now distraught and lost in her own thoughts, slammed herself inside her bedchamber.

"I'm going for I have no choice… But I swear, Yuki better not become anything more than a _blood _slave or I will rip that bastard to shredded flesh… I'll kill him before he tries to molest what is _mine_…" Zero gritted his teeth, closing his eyes.


	5. A Color Of Purity

_**((Sorry for the long wait. ; I have been busy working on D Gray Man one shots on my other account. I'm sorry. This is a very short chapter because I haven't had the time to write, being thrown at with so many tests and such. Anyhow, I hope to update sooner. ))**_

The day was so gloomy. A picture perfect setting that reflected the villager's feelings. Rain poured down from the murky gray sky in buckets.

Yuki was decked out in all black as if in mourning for herself. For the death of her old life was ebbed away by the choice of a powerful pure-blood vampire so high in ranking. She was so sure of herself that she'd become nothing more than a silhouette. Yuki Cross was the blood slave now. A woman to satisfy the dark thirsting pleasure of bloodlust.

Yuki glanced at Zero, who stood beside her at the village gates, awaiting Prince Kaname. His silver hair clung to his pale head while droplets bled from the tips of his hair. Zero Kiryu's black tunic and brown breeches were soaked to his skin.

The weather was best suited for such a bad situation that neither could emerge out of.

"Yuki?" Zero spoke up, noticing her eyes upon him.

"Yes?"

"Try not to worry so much. Somehow we'll get out of all this mess. I promise."

"Thank you…" Yuki whispered, sulking still inside herself.

"I keep my promises, you know. I tend to keep this one."

"We look like we're going to a funeral," Yuki changed the subject, "We're as good as dead ourselves when we are with the vampires." Her eyes closed. The memory of the rogue vampire the night before scared her. How much does it hurt to be bitten? Being a blood slave, she'd have to be bitten numerously. Yuki's hand abruptly grasped her neck with a sharp gasp.

"What's the matter?" Zero looked at her with concern.

"Nothing…Nothing at all…" Yuki sighed. She let her hand slip away from her neck. She had to stop thinking about it. There was absolutely nothing she could possibly do to fix the current circumstances.

It was for her village. She had to be their confederate.

Two figures emerged from the fog that was cast around the village like a barrier. They were tall figures, standing erect with pride. As the lanky figures reached toward them, Yuki could only then make out the two.

The figure on the right, the taller of the two, was Prince Kaname himself. He wore a black cloak over his gaudy pricey clothing. Strands of curled brown hair peeked out from underneath the hood of his cloak.

The other vampire beside him resembled the vampire that had attacked Yuki just a night ago. But she had a gut feeling that it wasn't him. This vampire too had himself a fine durable cloak.

Man, did we strike out on proper attire, Yuki thought, biting her bottom lip.

"Yuki Cross, it is a pleasure to see you…" Kaname frowned, noticing how wet she was. He peeled off his cloak as he strode over to her. "Here…" Kaname whispered to her as he pulled the cloak of his securely over her drenched body.

Yuki shivered for the action sent shivers down her spine.

"You must be cold…" Kaname commented with concern.

Zero glared hatefully at the attention Kaname was giving his wife-to-be.

"Let us get going. I promise you a change of clothing and something warm to drink…" Prince Kaname smiled.

Inside the vampire castle, Yuki felt so uncomfortable. Once inside, many pairs of unfamiliar eyes watched her carefully. She was sent to her new permanent bedroom before Kaname bid the maids to get her warm attire.

Now the maids had come and gone. Yes, Yuki was warmer and dry, but she felt odd in the prince's chosen attire for her.

Yuki was now wearing a white dress which ended at her thighs. The bodice pinched her breast. The cream-colored laces were pulled abnormally tight. Her feet were cushioned by soft cream slippers. The maids had tired her short brunette hair up into a neat bun atop her head. Before they left, one maid had clipped a single gold shackle around her right ankle.

What did the vampires think she was anyhow? A pet? She was a human with her own mind and decisions, dammit! No one was going to make her property! She was settling peace between the races, not becoming the peace treaty.

Not too long after, the maids returned, telling her that Prince Kaname Kuran has asked her to join him in the dining room for some warm delicious food. It was more of a demand than a request. Yuki's stomach growled as they all brought her toward the dining room. Yuki faintly wondered what she was going to be fed.

In the large comfortable dining room, Kaname Kuran sat himself at the head of the table, drinking red liquid from an intricately decorated wine glass. He glanced up at her arrival, eyes traveling down her slim body. "A much more suitable attire. White for your purity. It fits you, Yuki Cross…"

"Where's Zero?" Yuki inquired, not spotting her friend anywhere in the vast warm room.

"He's resting in his own room…" Kaname smiled sweetly, making the blood in his glass swirl as he moved the glass around languidly. In actuality, Zero was resting in one of the dungeon cells. But the prince found it unnecessary information to tell _his_ Yuki.


End file.
